Team SHDW
by xXDeadlyRainXx
Summary: This story will be taking place at the very beginning! And will sometimes be mainly focused on the OCs and their team. Team SHDW is formed and others are as well. But, the enemy is on their tail and is growing stronger every day. Teamwork will be tested, leadership, will their bonds be stronger then ever? Or will it be forever dissolved? Find out now in Volume 1!


_**Soooo**_ _ **...yeah, I have no idea why I am writing this in the first place when I didn't even update for the other fanfiction am writing. But, uh yep this is going to be a RWBY fanfic! Volume 5 is out on the Rooster Teeth website (( If you're one of those people who are First )) But, happily if you are one of those people like me! It'll soon be coming onto YouTube!**_

 _ **Woooo!!!**_ _**Ahem! Anyway! Fanfic cover is made by me. I do NOT own RWBY. It belongs to the amazing Monty Oum! (( Rest in peace! :( ))**_

 _ **_Team SHDW_**_

"Wow!" Hailey pressed her forehead against the glass, her eyes sparkling with itching excitement. Glazing out at the sky and clouds, she was so excited today because of getting into Beacon Academy. THE Beacon Academy! She never thought of _ever_ getting into such a school as high ranked as this. "Oh! I can't believe am here!" She exclaimed. "Calm down, Hailey. Calm down."

"...I just don't want people to think am special or anything.." Hailey stepped away from the glass wall and looked over towards the sound of a conversation that was brewing. By the looks of it, she guessed that the one who spoke was the petite red head, she doesn't too excited-- _worried_ actually.

"But, you are special." A female with long blonde hair and who obviously seemed to be somewhat older than the other, placed a supportive arm around the petite female's shoulders. They must know each other.

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the 2-D animation newscast on Vale's News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot.

 _"The robbery is led by nefarious criminal Roman Tochwick, who continues to evade authorities. if you have any other information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department._ _Back to you, Lisa."_

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying _"WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!"_ followed by an image of a logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

 _"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang_ _disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted--"_

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of a woman then appears in it's place instead.

 _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_

"Who's that?" The blonde spoke out loud.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh."

 _"You are among a privileged few who have received an honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

The hologram then disappears and everyone begun to talk excitingly among themselves or just went back to their regular businesses.

The red head rushed over to the glass walls, upon the raising of several others cries of surprise. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Hailey and other students turned and looked through the glass walls at the town below. "I guess home isn't too far away after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." The blonde commented.

"Yeah, she's right you know." Hailey spoke, looking over at the red head with a smile. "We all going to miss our original home, but sometimes we gotten make some new memories. Well, that's what my mother always told me."

The petite female cracked into a full out smile. But, soon the three of them turn to the sounds of groaning from one of the passager who was hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well...I guess the view isn't for everyone." Said the blonde haired female while she rolled her eyes. Hailey chuckled.

The other shrugged and says. "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

The ship was now seen too be approaching Beacon Academy across a long body of water.

"I just wonder who we're going to meet! I just hohope they're better than Voimt Boy!" Hailey retorted followed by a few received laughs from the other females.

Hailey noticed that the petite red head face was quickly changed into a look of disgust before openly pointing out the problem. "Oh, Yang! Gross! You have punk on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang said.

"Oh, now that's just nasty." Hailey commented, trying not too laugh during the situation.

"Get..Get away! Get away from me, Get away from me, Get away from me, Get away from me!" The petite repeated.

Hailey couldn't help, but laugh during a weird situation such as this one. She turned back to the glass wall and glazed over the water and the nearing of the one school building that could change hers and everyone's lives forever. Inhaling a deep breath and quickly exhaling a low sigh, she instantly felt a whole lot calmer than before.

"Everything comes down to this. It starts at Beacon Academy." She murmured to herself in spike of not actually mentioning her words to anyone else in particular, the girl just press her hand against the glass and turned her glaze upward at the blue sky. She was ready.

 _ **_Team SHDW_**_

 **Not exactly the best of the best in my opinion. But, it's pretty decent I would say. Left out the whole beginning about the fight with Ruby and Roman, I just wanted to find a way to place in one of the characters from Team SHDW. The others will be coming soon. Not soon when, but soon.**

 **Hopefully, you guys can enjoy it! Make sure to review and comment. Give some pointers, if you want! :D Am more then happy to hear you out.**


End file.
